The Demigod Ranger
by KyYourGuy98
Summary: Kyle Wolff, a demigod of Hades manages to shadow travel to the land of tight spandex and predictable monsters in Summer Cove. He's not only the owner of the black ninja power star, but somehow can't get back. Will Kyle ever get back to Camp? Will he want to? Find out in "The Demigod Ranger" Rated T for Paranoia
1. The Start of Something New

**I do not own: Power Rangers Ninja Steel or the PJO series**

 **Just my OC Kyle Wolff.**

 **Takes place after the "Rocking and rolling" Episode and after BOO**

 **...**

 **Kyle's POV**

 **...**

 _My life is much different than you average demigod._

 _I'm a child of Hades, Eldest of the Big Three, Greek King of the Underworld...bla bla bla._

 _My brother and sister were excited about find out about my existence, being a troubled kid in an orphanage at age 11._

 _Now I'm 16 and I'm pretty good with most of my abilities, that I share with my Greek brother, Nico._

 _Although Hazel, Roman daughter of Pluto, the Roman equivalent to my Greek father, likes to train me when she's not on Centurion duty._

 _I still have much to learn, but it looks like I have to put that on hold, because I'm about to start a whole new adventure._

...

I yawned as sat up in Cabin 13. I looked around, inside the cabin the beds are coffin shaped with blood red pillows and sheets. There is also a small shrine with bones and jewels, because apparently the Hades kids are vampires, I sighed inwardly and got up to get dressed.

I don't think I'll ever get used to camp, it's been what like 5 years, and I still get dirty looks from campers.

I don't know if it's from being a child of Hades or being Nico's brother.

Probably both.

I was wearing a black leather jacket over a skull t-shirt, dark blue, slightly skinny, jeans and my black high top Converse.

After training for about 4 or 5 hours, I took walk through the strawberry fields for an hour then headed to dinner.

I summoned Cherry Pepsi and tacos with hot sauce and walked over to the fire "To Hades" I said as I dumped the biggest taco into the fire and then went back to eat at my cabin's table.

My shaggy jet-black hair, lay messily over my head and my dark brown almost black eyes scanned the campers, as I looked for the kid who actually treats me decent.

I almost smiled when I saw him, "Kyle!" I heard from the tall, skinny, boy, as he ran up to me his mop of curly brown hair that usually hangs in his blue eyes was bouncing with excitement.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

I chuckled to myself, "Ya, Stoll, I'm ready."

"Alright then," He exclaimed "What are you waiting for?"

I sighed and held out a pale hand "Wallet"

He grumbled to himself, pulling my Deadpool wallet out of his back pocket, and slapping it onto my palm.

"OK, now can we go?"

"Yes" And as if those were the magic words that released his legs, the older boy took of running towards the direction of the Electronics Room.

I smiled and went after him.

...

Although I'll never admit it to anyone, I'm a huge Power Rangers fan, It kept me sane while I was in the orphanage. So when I heard about Ninja Steel recently I was excited.

And It also seems Conner Stoll enjoys the show as well, he said he used to watch it with his brother, before Travis went off to College

Anyway, now we were sitting on the couch binge watching Power Rangers Ninja Steel, like total nerds, getting all into it and such. When it ended, it was almost night time.

"Welp, this was great. See you for the next episode!" The Younger Stoll said leaving, probably to finish his Counselor of Cabin Eleven duties, that he's been neglecting, pretty much all day.

Anyway, I sighed and was about to walk back to my cabin, but since it was across camp, I think I'll just shadow travel right into my bed.

...

"Where in Hades am I now!" I exclaim as all I know is I am NOT in my bed or even camp...

I'm in front of a school, that looked strangely familiar, I look around to see a sign that read ' _Summer Cove High School_ '

...

 **NO POV**

 **...**

Mick was working in the Base of Operations on a new gadget to help the rangers, when he looked up to see the prism is glowing and a vision of something inside it.

It was of a pale, jet-black haired, boy, who looked very confused walking up to the vision of the prism.

"What is it?" Redbot asked walking over

Mick not sure of what to make of it grabbed a ninja steel throwing star and threw it into the Prism, and to both Redbot's and Micks surprise it turned into a black ninja power star.

"I don't believe it, it's another Ninja Power Star" Mick said in surprise, running a hand through his messy grey hair as the as the Prism took off out the secret entrance

"I have to call the rangers" Mick exclaimed running over to his desk where his communicator was.

...

 **Kyle's POV**

...

I just started walking after failing to shadow travel back, somehow I just ended up in the a forest.

Seriously confused, I started counting back the events.

One, I had gotten here when I clearly didn't mean to.

Two, I can't get back.

And three, there is a rather large clear prism like thing flying my way.

"Wait what?!" I took a step back pulling my skull ring off and turning it into my bronze sword as the prism stopped in front of me.

Inside it was a black, glowing, four pointed rounded edge, ninja star thing.

That's when it hit me...

"Oh my Gods, I'm in the Power Ranger show" I whispered to myself, not sure either to be happy or freaked out.

Although all my demi-god blood was telling me to get out of there, I still knelt down, and put my ring back on after turning it back, and reached out my hand towards the prism.

My hand went right through it, I grabbed the star, and quickly pulled my pale hand out, it had the sensation of dipping my hand in ice water.

As soon as I pulled out my hand, the prism flew off in the other direction.

"Welp, This is going to be interesting"


	2. I'm not your Mom

**I do not own: Power Rangers Ninja Steel or the PJO series**

 **Just my OC Kyle Wolff.**

 **Takes place after the "Rocking and rolling" Episode and after BOO**

 **...**

 _LAST TIME ON: THE DEMIGOD RANGER_

 _Kyle Wolff, the second son of Hades, somehow shadow traveled to Summer Cove, the universe of the Ninja Steel Rangers, and now has the newly formed black ninja power star in his possession._

 _He must decide: does he really want to back to the camp where everyone pretty much hates him?...will he want to?_

 _OR will he use his powers to fight evil_ _Galvanax and help the Rangers?_

 _FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER'S: THE_ _DEMIGOD RANGER_

 _.._.

 **Kyle's POV**

...

Pacing back and forth, my left hand gripping the black hair on the side of my head, my right hand holding this Power Ranger Ninja Power Star.

"Impossible, completely illogical" I kept saying to myself over and over...and I'm not a son of Athena for crying out loud!

I feel scared, an emotion I haven't felt in a long while.

I mean how could this happen, I just can't wrap my head around it.

I started walking back towards the city, I mean I what else can I do. I shook my messy hair out of my eyes and blinked against the sun, as I sighed to myself "Here goes nothing"

...

 **Brody's POV**

...

I looked in disbelief at Mick, I glanced at the rest of my team as I ran my tan hand through my dark brown clean cut hair, they looked as confused as me, "What? Another power star?"

"I don't get it" said Calvin letting go from Hayley and stepping forward "I thought there were only six ninja power stars"

The others murmured in agreement

"To tell you the truth, I don't get it either" Mick shrugged "But we have find the owner of this star before Galvanax does"

"Agreed" Redbot said stepping in.

That's when Levi stepped through the secret entrance, "Hey guys, What's going on?" He tipped his white cowboy hat and then putting his hands on his jean clad hips.

"Well for starters, there's a new ninja power star" Sarah replied looking at Levi, who went from smiling to serious in a snap.

"Wait, seriously?" He shook his head in disbelief "how is that possible? I thought there where only six"

"That's what I said" Calvin throwing up his hands.

"Well where should we start looking" Hayley asked raising an eyebrow

"Alright, well-" I started when...

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Mick ran over to the monitor "Its one of Galvanax's Monsters, it's downtown, at the park"

"Alright we're on our way" I nodded at my team and we ran out the entrance towards the park

...

 **Kyle's POV**

...

I had just reached the park when I heard screams, I turned to the right to see people running away from a, of course, a cheesy looking monster, it looked like a giant squirrel with robotic arms. I put up my hood and was ready to take off my ring if needed

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran towards him "Leave these people alone, what ever you are"

"Huh?" It said, taken back "You're not a ranger"

"Wow, you don't say" I sarcastically replied chuckling putting my fist on my chin like "the thinker"

"Well, I'll destroy you anyway!" It yelled and was about to charge when I heard a female voice yell, "Hey! what are you doing!"

It was the Ninja Steel Power Rangers in their ranger suits, the pink one was standing in front

I just laughed, "Well that confirms my theory, now I wonder?" I stroked my chin underneath my hood.

"He's gonna get himself killed, We gotta help now" said another female voice.

Just then the monster charged, and I heard gasps as the rangers ran towards me as if to try to save me.

I took off my ring which transformed into my sword to block the monsters arm just as it was about to hit me over the head.

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

"How?!"

"No way!"

The rangers consecutively sounded their surprise, as I blocked all the the monster's attacks

"But," the fuzzy squirrel monster dude took a step-back "I thought you weren't a ranger"

"True" I front kicked the monster sending him back "But that doesn't mean I wasn't trained, my cousins taught me to beat a lot worse then you, you stupid squirrel-bot" I scoffed brushing my sword off

It growled as I laughed at it's frustration.

It came at me full force and I blocked everything it "Tried" to throw at me.

I laughed as I looked it "My turn"

...

 **Sarah's POV**

...

I was in awe, I've never seen anything like him

Who is this kid!

"Do you think we should help him?" Hayley asked, who didn't quite sound sure of herself

"I think he's got it" Levi replied in a half confused chuckle

"Do you think this is our ninja star guy?" I heard from the left of me, which happened to be Preston, who was pointing at him

"Maybe" Brody replied

Then just like that the monster exploded leaving nothing but dust.

Then, the boy looked at us, I couldn't see more then half his face because of his hood, he smiled slightly then walked behind a tree.

We all ran to the tree but he disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Calvin said as he powered down, the rest of us followed suit.

"He just disappeared?" I asked shaking my head

Who is this kid?

...

 **Kyle's POV**

...

I stepped out and fell onto a bench, all this shadow traveling is starting to take it toll

"I think I'm gonna take a nap" I yawned out to myself

And with that fell asleep, with out knowing someone was watching me

...


End file.
